Who's Pucca?
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Pucca wakes up one day and realizes that no one in Skyville reconizes her. But what she doesn't know is that the monster Erasum is inside of her and causing everyone to forget her. Scrat seems to somehow reconize her or is he just doing it to be nice?
1. The new girl or the same girl?

***Well…I was bored and I wanted to make a story about people forgetting about Pucca and who she is, but they remember later on. This seems to be the first Pucca story with Cartoon X Over's! Wow! It looks like I'm the first to write one! XD I hope you all enjoy this, cuz I think it's a great Storyline that I planned. =) Enjoy! Review for me please!***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Who's Pucca?**

**Chapter 1: The new girl…or the same girl?**

Out in the middle of Skyville at night, a strange and tiny ghost like monster was floating around the city as if it was searching for something. That little monster was the monster that once took over in Escargoon's body and made everyone forget about him! **(1)**

The monster was Erasum! It snickered and then started to talk about itself with a poem in a very high pitched and cute voice.

"My name is Erasum! For I am back. Now I have come to cause some dark mischief as dark as the color black. And whom shall I posses tonight? It looks like I'll start off with a girl who's heart is filled with light." A somewhat dark poem he sang, that's for sure.

Erasum floated out through Skyville and into the Sooga Village side of the city. Then he noticed the Go-Rong and smirked while laughing evilly. Erasum floated up to Pucca's bedroom window, and went right through it due to the fact that he is a ghost monster.

Erasum noticed Pucca sound asleep in her bed, cuddling with the chibi Garu doll that Santa gave her for Christmas when she helped him defeat Black Powder. **(2)**

Erasum smirked and then went inside of Pucca's rosy cheek. Pucca could somehow feel the strange aura coming from inside of the monster and woke up.

"Huh? Just now…what was that strange movement from inside of my cheek?" Pucca asked herself with her hand on her cheek. "Well…I probably shouldn't worry about it for now. I guess my cheek is still suffering from the bowl of really spicy hot noodles I ate for dinner last night." She laughed.

Pucca settled up in her bed again, put the blanket over her, and fell back asleep. From the inside of her heart, you could see Erasum laughing evilly while rubbing his hands together.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I use some Japanese opening themes at the beginning of my stories. XD Basically on each different opening with a different Japanese Song, it shows different clips of the characters for Cartoon X Over's in each one. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Pokémon 10****th**** Japanese Opening Theme Together**

"_I have to wonder if the answers are all inside our hearts, yeah."_

"_With all this friendship and adventures that stick us together…!"_

"_I wonder who I'll meet? Who will I see coming up in my town called Skyville?"_

"_Everyone seems to be having a very exciting day…!"_

"_The wind blows the flower petals…"_

"_To float across the ocean!"_

"_It might just lead to friendship now!"_

"_Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!"_

"_Come on let's fly across the sky and feel…excitement!"_

"_Let's go and celebrate a day full of…adventure!"_

"_It's the only way we'll all just stay together!"_

"_Together, yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!"_

"_Just don't forget about the days that you lived, and loved!"_

"_For else there'd be no other way, to enjoy your life!"_

"_It's the only way we'll all just stay together!"_

"_Good, good, smile!"_

"_Everyone…good, good, smile!"_

***Ends Japanese Opening and goes onto the story***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On a beautiful morning in the Sooga Village side of Skyville, Pucca woke up from her slumber and let out a big morning yawn. She smiled brightly out her window at the sun.

"Wow! What a beautiful day!" She grinned. Pucca got up from out of her bed, and walked in her bathroom to take a shower. Her bathroom was covered in just as many Garu decorations as her room. She walked into the shower and hung her clothes over the side of the shower.

Then she finally put her clothes on in the shower, and came out to brush her long and beautiful raven hair. Then she got out her Garu toothbrush, and brushed her teeth. Pucca took out her red hair bands from her drawers, and put her hair up into two buns, and slid them onto her hair to make them her regular bun shaped pigtails. She looked at herself in the mirror, and showed off her big teeth grin. Then she walked off downstairs to work for her uncle's.

Pucca walked into the kitchen to get ready to wait around the Restaurant.

"Hi Uncle Dumpling, Ho, and Linguini! I'm ready to wait the tables!" Grinned Pucca. For some odd reason, her uncle's only starred at her with surprised faces. Pucca snickered. "What's with the surprised faces? You act as if I'm a stranger! You guys are so funny. I better pick up these bowls and hand them out to the customers." Pucca picked up the bowls full of noodles, and then walked out the door to wait the tables.

The three chef's huddled in a group. "Who was that little girl with mouse shaped ears for pigtails?" Asked Linguini. "I don't know. How does she know our names?" Asked Uncle Dumpling. "We don't even know her! We've never met her before!" Cried Ho. "But she seems to know us…" Said Uncle Dumpling.

Pucca walked through the kitchen entrance again and smiled.

"Boy! Everyone sure is acting funny today! They really know how to make perfect surprised facial expressions! They ought to all me be actors someday!" She laughed. "I'll deliver the next batch now." Pucca said picking up the next batch of noodles.

"Excuse me little girl…but who are you?" Asked Uncle Dumpling. "Well I'm your niece! Who else would I be? I guess that when I said that you act as if I'm stranger, you decided to tease around with me. How funny!" Laughed Pucca. Her uncle's starred at each other awkwardly.

"Seriously, where are you from? Are you sure that you really work here?" Asked Linguini. "Wow! That was almost funnier the second time! You really almost had me fooled there!" Giggled Pucca. "We're not kidding…" Ho said with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Huh? What are you talking about guys? I've worked here for a long time, and I'm your niece!" Explained Pucca. "We're sorry, but we don't remember seeing your face here before. Are you maybe from out of town? Or are you confusing us for other chef's?" Asked Uncle Dumpling. Pucca glared at them.

"Guys, when I said that you act as if I'm a stranger, I didn't want you to actually start pretending to not know me. It was funny at first, but now it's getting really annoying. So cut the act now, okay?" Asked Pucca.

"Seriously stranger, we're not acting. What is your name?" Asked Linguini. Pucca grew even more angry with them

"My name is Pucca! The girl who has been working here ever since she was six years old, and has had a crush on Garu ever since I was four!" Yelled Pucca. "You know Garu? How come he never told us about you then?" Asked Ho. Pucca's whole body started to shake and a red light was going up on her body like a hot temperature meter.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! QUIT IT WITH JOKING AROUND! Ya know what? Fine! If you won't stop acting like you don't know me, then I quit!" Pucca screamed taking off her apron and threw it on the ground. She stomped off causing the whole restaurant to shake like an earthquake each time she took even one step.

Pucca went outside, and then pulled on her eyelid, and gave her uncle's a raspberry with her tong. Then she slammed the door behind her, and caused half of the wall to break off due to her strength and furious rage.

Her uncle's jaws dropped after seeing how strong Pucca is.

"What is wrong with that girl?!" Linguini said with total confusion. "I really don't know! But she seems to know us…" Said Ho. "Well whoever she is…she's definitely a strong little one isn't she?" Uncle Dumpling smiled nervously.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pucca continued to stomp off through Skyville to see Ching.

"Aw…who needs those guys anyway?! I'll just go and see how Ching is doing, and she will actually recognize me, and not play such a mean joke on me!" Yelled Pucca. Pucca walked into Ching's house.

"Hi there Ching!" Pucca greeted her. "Oh hi there stranger!" Ching greeted back. "What?! Stranger?!" Gasped Pucca. "Well yeah! You're new here right? Because I've never seen you before. But I'll be glad to get to know you more!" Ching smiled sweetly.

"Ching! Did my uncle's go around telling you about the joke? Because you must know me since I've been your best friend ever since I was five years old!" Explained Pucca. "Huh? I really don't know where this is coming from miss, but could you tell me your name please?" Asked Ching. Pucca furiously scoffed and then left her house, leaving Ching to just stand there surprised.

"…I'll I wanted was to hear her name…" She said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why is Ching acting like this?! I better see how Abyo is doing. He BETTER not use the same prank on me…" Pucca glared with an angry whisper. Pucca ran off to the Police Station where Abyo lives.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the Police Station, Pucca automatically skipped Abyo's father Police Officer Bruce, and ran into his room. Abyo gasped right away when he saw Pucca just burst in through his door like that.

"Hey Abyo!" Pucca greeted him. "Um…hi?" Abyo greeted back with a confused look on his face. "It's a beautiful day huh?" Grinned Pucca. "Um…do I know you…?" Asked Abyo. "No! My Uncle's got to you too!" Whined Pucca. "What're you talking about stranger?" Laughed Abyo.

"What I'm talking about, is that you remember me and you're really just pulling a prank on me!" Growled Pucca. "I'm not joking stranger!" Laughed Abyo.

"Stop calling me stranger! My name is Pucca! Remember?!" Yelled Pucca. "Oh! So your names Pucca! Nice to meet you Pucca!" Greeted Abyo. "We've already met! I'm not new! But if you're also gonna treat me like this, then I'm OUTTA HERE!" Yelled Pucca. Pucca ran outside the door and slammed it behind her.

Police Officer Bruce noticed her rush by, and he just had a shocked face with an anime sweat drop.

"Son? Who was that girl?" Asked Bruce. "I have no idea dad. But she sure is cranky!" Shouted Abyo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pucca ran through the streets of Skyville with tears filling up her eyes.

"Even Abyo is pulling the same mean joke on me! I've gotta go see Garu! My uncle's couldn't have gotten to him by now! I've gotta go see him!" Pucca talked to herself. She ran with excellent speed across Skyville, and was on her way to the forest and Garu's house.

Inside of Pucca's stomach, Erasum was laughing evilly and smirking while saying a poem to himself.

"My powers are working like a bomb that just boomed. Pucca will be forgotten forever, she is doomed!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside the forest, Garu was meditating as usual with his cat Mio. Pucca came up from the bushes with hearts coming out, then she had a worried face hoping that Garu won't use the same joke on her like all the others. At least…she THINKS that they're joking…

Pucca automatically jumped out of the bushes and ran after Garu and shouted, "GARU!" Garu heard her squeal and his eyes shot open. But he also had a confused face when he saw her. Then Pucca jumped on him and started kissing him. Garu was more than surprised and scared when she started kissing him like crazy.

"Oh Garu! It's horrible! Everyone's pretending like they don't know me just because they think it's funny! But I knew that you'd be the only one who'd remember me since I fell in love with you when I was four years old! Thank you Garu!" Cheered Pucca.

Garu tried to push her off and he grunted. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU KISSING ME YOU CRAZY PERVERT!!" Yelled Garu. "Pervert?!" Gasped Pucca.

"Why did you do that to me stranger?! I don't even know you! Why would you just kiss me like that?!" Garu asked surprised and confused.

"Garu…my uncle's got to you as well?!" Pucca gasped. "What the hell are you talking about?! Who are you're uncle's, and mainly…WHO ARE YOU?!" Yelled Garu. "My name is Pucca! I'm the 11 year old girl who's had a crush on you ever since she was four! I always try to do everything I can to make you love me, and I always kiss you but you avoid me! You've GOT to remember someone like me Garu! Come on! Stop kidding around!" Begged Pucca.

"Well Pucca, since you say that is your name…I'm not kidding, I seriously don't know you. Are you from outta town? Or maybe there's just something wrong with your mind?" Asked Garu. Pucca grew furious. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY MIND!! I HAVE BEEN LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME, AND YOU KNOW IT! STOP JOKING GARU!!" Ordered Pucca.

"I'm not joking!" Garu corrected her. "Grrr…! Since you're pulling the same awfully mean joke on me Garu, I'm leaving! You're so mean just like all my other so called friends! Goodbye and good reddens!" Pucca angrily yelled walking out the forest with a rage on the side of her head.

Garu stood there in total confusion.

"Who IS that girl?! How does she even know me?! And she asks as if she's been here forever, been how come I've never seen her before? It's so confusing…" Garu said with his hand on his chin, thinking hard about who Pucca is. Even though he really should know since Erasum is still inside of Pucca.

To be continued…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pucca: Aw…man! Everyone is acting like they don't even know me! What's wrong with everyone?! They're all so mean!**

**Mollie: Pucca it's okay! I still remember you because I wrote this story and I just have to act like I don't in the next chapter!**

**Pucca: Why did you have to write a story about me like THIS?! And please don't act like you don't know me on the next chapter, I want you to actually know me unlike all the others!**

**Mollie: Pucca I'm sorry! But this is just the plot for my story, and I can make it how I want to!**

**Pucca: (Scowls) I almost wish that I was the author instead of you Mollie…**

**Mollie: Heh, sorry about that Pucca…but don't worry! I'll bet ya that someone will remember you on the next chapter! Or will it really…?**

**Pucca: Really?! Someone might remember me?!**

**Mollie: It may or may not. But you'll soon find out Pucca, so stay tuned!**

**Pucca: Hooray! Then let's get the next chapter's show on the road!**

**Mollie: It'll come soon Pucca. But for right now people of Fanfiction, please Review my story and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Pucca: Do any of you readers know who I am?! You're not playing the same joke on me are you?**

**Mollie: (Pushes Pucca out of the way) See you on the next chapter everyone! Later!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hoshi no Kaabii Episode: Forgotten Escargoon**

**My other Pucca story called The Return of Black Powder**


	2. Someone who remembers Pucca?

**Who's Pucca?**

**Chapter 2: Someone who remembers Pucca?!**

Pucca ran through the streets of Skyville and over to Mari's house. She broke her door down and gave Mari a glare which startled her and her father.

"Mari! Mayor! Look at me! Who am I?!" Pucca demanded them to answer. "Uh…a new girl who just moved here?" Guessed Mari. "NO! I'm Pucca! And I've been here before! I've lived here all my life!" Yelled Pucca. "But we don't remember seeing you here before! How can you say that you've lived here all your life?" Asked the Mayor.

"Arrgh! You two are so stupid! You're doing the same thing to me as well! ISN'T THERE ANYONE IN SKYVILLE WHO ISN'T ACTUALLY KIDDING ME??!!" Screamed Pucca. Pucca just ran out the broken door with steam coming out of her head, and left fire tracks when she ran on the road.

"Whoa… That girl is a mad woman!" Mari shouted with shock.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pucca was panting with an angry face, and then she ran over to Jenny's house and broke down her door as well. Jenny and her mother Nora Wakemen gasped when Pucca just barged in their house. And worse…break down their door!

"Hey! You can't just break down our door like that little girl! Our house has been destroyed plenty of times before!" Growled Jenny.

"Hmph! I couldn't care less Jenny!" Yelled Pucca. "How do you know my name? I haven't even met you before!" Gasped Jenny. "Grrr! Yes you have! Now stop playing around and call me Pucca!" Ordered Pucca. "Well the only reason I'd call you Pucca now is because you just told me your name!" Giggled Jenny.

Pucca fell flat face on the ground groaning in anime style. "YOU TOO HUH?!" Pucca yelled at Jenny with fire in her eyes and mouth, and Jenny and Nora only showed their mouths and they didn't have any eyes, just black shades for being scared.

Pucca slammed the door behind her to run off to the next house to see if anyone isn't pulling a prank on her. Or in this case…if anyone recognizes her…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pucca then ran over to Chowder's House/Kitchen. As usual, Pucca broke the door down and caused Chowder, Mung, and Schnitzel to gasp. Pucca angrily stomped over to Chowder and grabbed him by the shirt, while Chowder whimpered with fear and had anime blue lines on the side of his head, and an anime sweat drop as well.

"Alright Chowder! Let's see if you're not kidding me! What's my name?!" Demanded Pucca. "Listen! I don't know who you are! But if you could just let go of my shirt sir, I'd be much more happy!" Whimpered Chowder. Then Pucca had fire in her eyes and fire coming out of her mouth, and she had sharp teeth while yelling at Chowder making it look like he being blown by the wind in an anime style.

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT YOU WOULD DO IT TOO CHOWDER HEAD!! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!" Screamed Pucca. Pucca finally let go of Chowder's shirt and then ran out the door again. Mung and Schnitzel came running to poor Chowder who was left on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Chowder! Are you okay Chowder?!" Cried Mung. "Rada!" Cried Schnitzel. "Who lit Schnitzel on fire?" Chowder asked still looking weak. **(1)**

Schnitzel rolled his eyes, while Mung had a dull expression on his face. "I'll take that as a no…" Mung said flatly.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pucca continued running through the streets of Skyville while crying. Everyone who were out in the streets all had confused faces as Pucca came by, and they only responded with, "Who is that girl?" Or, "Is she new here?" It only made Pucca cry even more.

That was when Pucca ran to a bridge over the river where Mollie and Travis were.

**(AN: My name is Mollie, and Travis is the name of my partner from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 1 and 2. He is a Treecko, and the both of us are supposed to be a couple on my stories.)**

"Say Travis…have you been hearing about anything strange happening last night?" Asked Mollie. "No, not really. But maybe someone else might know something. But I wouldn't say that something strange happened." Travis smiled while shrugging his shoulders.

Mollie just let out a playful sigh. Then the sound of cute panting was heard, and Travis turned around with his hand in front of Mollie to protect her at first, but it turned out to be Pucca, so he put his hand down.

"Mollie! Travis! I'm so glad I found you! Everyone in Skyville is being so mean to me! They're all pulling a prank on me by saying that they don't even know me! When yet they all know that my name is Pucca! So please…will you not pull the same joke on me?" Pucca desperately asked.

Mollie and Travis looked at each other for a minute. "Um…sure Pucca! I won't do the same thing to you, I promise!" Mollie said smiling nervously.

"Oh thank you Mollie! You're so nice! I'm glad that you won't do it to me, thank you!" Cheered Pucca. "You're welcome…Pucca…" Mollie said crooking an eyebrow. "Um…could you excuse us Ms. Pucca…er…I need to have a word with Mollie for a minute." Said Travis.

"Sure, go ahead." Pucca grinned. "Thank you." Responded Travis. When Mollie and Travis started speaking to each other, Pucca looked so happy. She was glad that they weren't doing the same thing to her. Or are they? In this case…do they remember her?

"Mollie…who is that little girl?" Asked Travis. "I don't know Travis, but she seemed so desperate and nice, I just had to be nice to her! I really don't know who she is, but she seems to know us for some odd reason…" Mollie said with her hand on her chin.

Pucca overheard Mollie and Travis, and then she gasped with shock. "No! Even Mollie and Travis are doing the same thing to me! I'm gonna get going right now!" Pucca cried going across the bridge and onto a different road.

Mollie and Travis turned around to gasp when they saw Pucca running away from them. Then they looked at each other with worried faces, thinking that she heard them and of course she did.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Pucca continued running with her tears being wisped away in the wind, Scrat was sniffing around to find his acorn. Then he spotted one on the road and he squeaked with glee and began to cuddle with it. Then he made a low gasp when he heard the sound of Pucca.

He saw her running on the road, and she was unaware of Scrat in front of her since her eyes were closed. Then Scrat screamed in fear when Pucca accidently tripped over him, and he fell in her arms, then Pucca was rolling across the road and hit her head on a tree. Then she had swirly eyes and so did Scrat.

Scrat then snapped out of it, and spotted his acorn. He ran over to cuddle it once again. Pucca got up and noticed Scrat, then Scrat let out a small gasp when he saw her. But that was when Pucca glared at him.

"Let me guess…you're gonna pretend you don't know me too right Scrat?" Pucca asked sarcastically. Scrat only gave her a confused face, then he slowly walked over to her and started sniffing her all over. Pucca had an anime sweat drop.

Scrat then sniffed near her nose, and then Pucca blushed and giggled.

"Hey! That tickles!" She giggled. Scrat backed away with a surprised face. "Are you okay Scrat?" Asked Pucca. Scrat started to talk inside his mind.

"_Who is this girl? I've never seen her around these parts before. But how come she knows me? Well she seems so nice and cute, I guess that I'll just have to be nice to her. That is, unless she takes my acorn…" _Scrat thought.

"Hey Scrat, you're not gonna do the same thing and act like you don't know me right?" Asked Pucca. Scrat shook his head slowly, but he still looked puzzled. Pucca ran over to pick him up and hug him. Then she nuzzled her cheek against his.

"Oh Scrat, thank you so much! You're the only person in Skyville who actually understands me, and isn't pulling a prank on me! You're so nice Scrat, thank you for listening to me. You don't know how much it means to me that you won't tease me! Thank you SO much!" Cheered Pucca.

She continued to nuzzle against Scrat, while he just had a surprised and confused face with an anime sweat drop.

Pucca was so happy that she held Scrat out by the arms and started spinning him around. Scrat was screaming in fear as Pucca spun him, but Pucca was just smiling happily. Then she threw Scrat up in the air, and since she spun him around so fast, he was still spinning as he was sent flying over to a field of flowers, while screaming comically.

Pucca gasped when she noticed that she threw Scrat all the way over to the field of flowers, then she came running after him to help him up.

She saw Scrat laying in the flowers groaning with his tong sticking out. Pucca threw him hard. Then Pucca cried with fear and then picked up Scrat and held him in her arms. "Scrat are you okay?!" She cried.

Scrat slowly opened his eyes and saw Pucca, then he smiled sweetly at her while Pucca did the same.

"Sorry if I threw you so hard like that Scrat. But you know me, I'm a really strong and hardcore girl!" Laughed Pucca.

"_No I don't know you! But I was able to figure it out when you threw me like that Pucca. I'll just have to continue to be nice to you." _Scrat thought in his head.

"Do you wanna go to the beach Scrat?" Pucca asked while grinning. Scrat responded with a nod and squeaked while he had a confused face. Pucca happily grabbed on Scrat's arm and dragged him across the dirt. "Great! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Pucca sang.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Out on the beach, Pucca and Scrat were sitting together while Scrat was still confused with the acorn in his claws. But he really wanted to be nice to Pucca, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings so he might as well act like he remembers her.

"Hey Scrat, once again I say thank you for not pretending that you don't know me. It really means a lot." Grinned Pucca. Scrat gave her a smile and he nodded his head while squeaking happily. "Do you wanna hear a poem that I just thought of Scrat?" Asked Pucca. Scrat nodded his head.

"Okay then. Violets are blue, roses and red, everyone in Skyville is being so mean. Have they all lost their head?" Pucca sang. Pucca let out a sigh, and then Scrat decided to follow along by sighing as well.

But that was when Scratte came out of the bushes and saw Scrat hanging out with Pucca. Scratte let out a growl with a rage on the side of her head, and came charging at Pucca to start scratching her face. Scrat and Pucca both screamed in fear when Scratte came charging at Pucca. Then she hit Pucca's face and started scratching it. Pucca kept on screaming and then Scrat pulled his mate off of her.

Scratte had fire in her eyes with a rage on the side of her head, and she was squirming and struggling to get out of Scrat's arms as he held onto her tight.

"Oh! Scratte! I'm so sorry if I was hanging out with Scrat! You see he's the only person in Skyville who isn't actually pulling a prank on me. He isn't cheating on you don't worry. He was just being really nice to me, and so was I. Sorry if I made you feel bad. I wasn't trying to make him my boyfriend. So can you forgive me…Scratte?" Pucca grinned while holding out her hand so that Scratte could shake it.

Scratte only had a surprised and confused. Unfortunately she doesn't remember Pucca either. Then Scratte growled, and there was a black background with red lines slicing across, to show that Pucca was scratched by Scratte.

Pucca then screamed in pain with her hands on her face, and then Scratte picked up Scrat and gave Pucca a raspberry with her tong, while pulling on her eyelid. Then she screamed out, "SCRAT IS MINE!!!!!" But of course to Pucca she was just squeaking.

Pucca looked at Scrat being carried away, and then Scrat did a nervous smile and laugh while shrugging his shoulders in his way of saying, "Well, ya gotta do what ya gotta do." Pucca snickered and continued to watch him being carried away.

Then Pucca saw Scratte put Scrat down, and then they kissed. Pucca sighed with sadness, and then imagined her and Garu kissing. Then it went back to just showing Scrat and Scratte kissing. Pucca was very upset. No one remembers her, not even Garu. She wished that was her and Garu kissing each other. But then she smiled. Pucca was at least happy to see a cute couple like Scrat and Scratte kiss.

She giggled and then continued to watch the cute and romantic scene between the two saber tooth squirrels.

To be continued…

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Yeah, this chapter was somewhat of a ScratxPucca chapter. My made up crossover couple. =) They're not in love with each other, they just had a moment together. And I say that Scrat and Scratte are still a couple as you just read. Let's hope that Pucca will be remembered real soon! The next chapter is coming up soon! Stay tuned and please Review! =D***

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Avatar the Last Airbender**


	3. Remove Erasum!

**Who's Pucca?**

**Chapter 3: Remove Erasum!**

In the middle of Skyville, Mollie and Travis were asking Spongebob if he saw anything strange happen last night. And it seems as though he did see something very strange.

"Well now that you mention it Mollie and Travis, something weird did happen last night." Said Spongebob. "Really? What did you see?" Asked Mollie.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Starts flashback***

At Spongebob's Pineapple house in the streets of Skyville with all the other houses from different Cartoon Characters, Spongebob and Gary were sound asleep in their beds. But then Spongebob heard a strange ghostly like noise that woke him up and made him check on it by looking out his window.

"I heard this strange ghostly like noise that work me up, so I looked out my window to check on it." Explained Spongebob. Then it showed a white light floating through the streets of Skyville.

"Then I saw a white light floating through the streets of Skyville and then into the Go-Rong. But I decided not to go after it because I thought that it was just a firefly. But now that I think about it, I don't think it was…"

***Ends flashback***

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So…you say that you saw a strange glowing light go inside the Go-Rong?" Asked Travis. "Yeah that's right." Responded Spongebob. Mollie and Travis looked at each other with suspicious faces.

"We better go investigate this Travis!" Shouted Mollie. "Right!" Travis nodded his head in agreement. Mollie and Travis then ran over to the Go-Rong to investigate what happened last night.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the Go-Rong, Mollie and Travis were talking to Pucca's uncle's who unfortunately don't remember her.

"Well we were asleep, so we didn't see or hear anything weird going on last night." Said Linguini. "But a girl named Pucca said that she's lived and worked here all her life. But we don't remember her being here or anything about her. She seems to know us though…" Explained Uncle Dumpling.

"Oh! You mean that girl with bun shaped pigtails?" Asked Travis. "Yeah that's her." Responded Ho. "Huh? That's weird…" Travis said with his hand on his chin.

"Travis, I have a terrible feeling about this." Mollie said with worry in her eyes and voice. "What do you mean Mollie?" Asked Travis. "I think that a monster is inside of that girl Pucca, and is erasing the minds of everyone. If she remembers us and we don't remember her, then she HAS to have the monster named Erasum inside." Mollie explained while glaring.

"Wait a minute…you mean the monster that once went inside of Escargoon and made everyone forget about him?! Erasum?!" Gasped Travis.

"I'm afraid so… We have to find Pucca and then figure out a way to get that monster out of her!" Ordered Mollie. "Right! Let's bring Garu with us though!" Travis reminded Mollie. Mollie nodded her head in agreement, and then they both exited the Go-Rong to go get Garu.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the beach, Pucca kept on watching Scrat and Scratte play with each other in a very romantic and cute way. Pucca couldn't help but just continue smiling at them, it was just such a cute sight to see. But that was when Pucca heard the sound of Mollie, Travis and Garu calling out Scrat and Scratte's names.

"Man…it must be great for Scrat and Scratte to have their names called since they're not being teased at. If only I could hear someone call out my name. That would be so fantastic…" Sighed Pucca. "Pucca!" Garu called out.

Pucca gasped. Did she just hear her crush call out her name? HER name?!

"What…just now…did Garu call out my name?" Pucca asked herself while starting to smile. "Pucca!" Garu called out again. "Yes! It's true! He's calling out MY name!" Cheered Pucca. "Pucca there you are!" Garu shouted while grinning at her. Mollie picked up Scrat, while Travis picked up Scratte and they both ran over to Pucca.

"Garu! Do you really remember me?!" Pucca asked while smiling brightly. "Why wouldn't I?! You've been kissing me and have been trying to get me to be your boyfriend ever since you were four years old! I'm so sorry that I forgot!" Grinned Garu.

"Oh no it's fine. But are you just trying to be nice to me?" Pucca smiled. "Nope! I really do remember you!" Garu smiled.

"We remember you too Pucca!" Mollie called out. "You're one of our best friends!" Smiled Travis. Still in Mollie and Travis's arms, Scrat and Scratte starred at each other with confused looks on their faces. They didn't remember her. It looks like Mollie, Travis, and Garu were just trying to be nice to her.

"Say Pucca, why don't you come over to my house for some milk and chocolate chip cookies?" Asked Mollie. "Boy would I! Thank you!" Thanked Pucca.

"No problem Pucca! Travis, Garu, Scrat and Scratte will come over too. Just relax and enjoy yourself!" Mollie smiled. "Oh thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me!" Pucca shouted while starting to cry tears of joy. They left the beach and were on their way to Mollie's house.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At Mollie's house, Pucca, Garu, Mollie, Travis, Scrat and Scratte were all eating cookies and drinking milk at the snack table.

"Hey, thanks for the milk and cookies Mollie. But seriously, you don't really remember me right? Neither do all of the others except Scrat?" Pucca asked while smiling a bit.

"No…not yet. We still haven't figured out who you are yet, but we did look at some pictures of you with us, and all the others in Skyville. So we know that you live here." Explained Mollie. "Well at least you figured that out. I'm glad that Scrat remembered me!" Grinned Pucca.

"Well actually Pucca…Scrat didn't remember you. He was just trying to be nice to you by pretending to actually know who you are. Sorry…" Mollie sighed feeling bad for Pucca. Pucca smiled softly and shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'm not mad at Scrat. He just didn't want to hurt my feelings, and he wanted to make me feel better even if he doesn't remember me. And I think that's very sweet of him. Thank you…Scrat." Pucca smiled at Scrat. Scrat smiled back and then nodded his head saying you're welcome.

Then Pucca kissed Scrat on the cheek, and he gave her a soft smile. Scratte glared and was about to get up to scratch Pucca, but then Mollie stopped her and smiled, which caused Scratte to just go ahead and smile at both Scrat and Pucca.

"Listen Pucca, we really weren't joking with you. We seriously don't know who you are exactly. But we are trying to figure it out." Explained Garu.

"Oh…I see… Then I'm sorry for yelling at you guys like that. I thought you were kidding." Pucca apologized. "It's fine. If everyone forgot about me, then I would be just as angry and upset as you Pucca." Travis smiled while nodding his head in agreement.

"Thanks for understanding Travis. But why doesn't anyone remember me? That's what I want to know." Said Pucca.

"Well…Pucca…did anything strange happen to you last night?" Asked Mollie. "Huh? Well now that you mentioned it…I felt something strange coming from the inside of my cheek, but I thought that it was just from eating my really hot dinner." Said Pucca.

"That wasn't dinner…that was a monster!" Yelled Mollie. "MONSTER?!" Gasped Pucca. "Yes! A monster called Erasum went inside of you and caused everyone to forget who you are! And if we don't remove that monster soon…then you'll be forgotten for the rest of your life!" Warned Mollie.

"NO! I don't want that to happen! I don't want to be a nobody for the rest of my life! NO!" Cried Pucca. "Don't worry Pucca! We'll figure out a way to remove that monster from you, we promise!" Promised Garu. "Are you sure…?" Whimpered Pucca. "Yeah! I'm sure!" Garu smiled with determination.

"Great! But how are you gonna do that?" Asked Pucca. "Well…the treatment is gonna be…painful…" Mollie nervously laughed. "I don't care how painful it is! Just get this monster out of me! I HAVE to be remembered!" Begged Pucca. "Alright! Then come and follow me into my science lab." Ordered Mollie. "Okay, let's get this monster out of me, and have it be rid of for GOOD!" Shouted Pucca.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inside of Mollie's science lab, a giant hand wrapped around Pucca's waist and then it lifted her in the air. Mollie started typing on the computer that controls the whole lab, and the hand started spinning around and it went faster and faster.

Pucca was screaming in pain and fear for being spun around so hard. But then was when she shouted out, "NOW I KNOW HOW SCRAT FELT!!!" The hand kept on spinning Pucca around and caused her to still scream.

As Scrat watched her spin, he had a very shocked and scared face and then fainted. Scratte looked down at Scrat with a surprised face, and then she held onto him and tried to wake him up.

When Pucca finally screamed her last breath, Erasum was able to come out of Pucca's mouth! Mollie stopped the machine and let Pucca down. Pucca had swirly eyes and was twirling around. Then she fell to the ground dizzy.

"Pucca! I remember now!" Shouted Garu. "I do too! This is Pucca!" Shouted Mollie. "Yeah! I remember too!" Shouted Travis. Scrat and Scratte squeaked with shock. They remembered Pucca too! Right after everyone said that they remembered Pucca, Garu got out a jar and trapped Erasum inside.

Then he ran over to a window, spun his arm like a cartwheel, and then through the jar that contains Erasum into an INCREDIBLY far off place away from Skyville. Garu slapped his hands together and smiled smugly with his eyes closed.

Then he walked back over to Pucca who was still a bit dizzy after that harsh treatment. But then she woke up.

"Well…did it work? Do you guys remember me?" Asked Pucca. "We sure do! We remember everything about you!" Mollie smiled. Scrat and Scratte jumped into Pucca's arms and nuzzled their cheeks against hers. Pucca giggled by the fact that it tickled, but mostly because she was so happy.

Then Garu came in the way and kissed Pucca on the cheek. Pucca gasped and then blushed. "Why did you…" Before Pucca continued, Garu blushed and then smiled at her. "You deserved a kiss from the beginning Pucca. It's my way of saying sorry that I forgot about you."

Pucca smiled and then tears ran down her eyes. Then she hugged Garu as he hugged her back. "Well Pucca, now that everyone remembers you, you won't have to worry about them forgetting who you are!" Cheered Mollie.

"Yeah! I'm really glad!" Cheered Pucca. "Why don't you go back to the Go-Rong! I'm sure your uncle's will be happy to see and remember you!" Winked Travis. "Okay! I'll see you guys later! Do you want me to make you some noodles while were there Garu?" Asked Pucca.

"Sure! I can't wait to try your delicious noodles!" Grinned Garu. Pucca giggled and was about to kiss Garu on the cheek, until he stopped her and had a dull look on his face. "Don't kiss me." He said flatly. Pucca just smiled and giggled at him.

Scrat and Scratte decided to go with them. Scrat went on top of Pucca's head, while Scratte went on top of Garu's. It looks like they wanted to join them for some noodles too! Mollie and Travis looked at each other and then giggled.

They watched Pucca, Garu, Scrat and Scratte walk off to go to the Go-Rong.

THE END


End file.
